


so say that i'm a rainbow, tell me that i'm bright

by capn_cronch



Series: cap'n's qnb stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, idk I just wanted to write some fluff, more like family ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cronch/pseuds/capn_cronch
Summary: quackity meets techno's family o_O~~~DISCLAIMER: I AM IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! ONLY THE DSMP CHARACTERS!!! THAT SHIT IS WACK!!! DONT DO IT!!!~~~title is the song "Rainbow" by dodie
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: cap'n's qnb stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	so say that i'm a rainbow, tell me that i'm bright

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you're here from my other fic, whats up? hows it goin? if you're new, what's up? hows it goin? see what happens when you bookmark/leave kudos, you get an extra greeting at the beginning of every single one of my stories, except for the first one  
> so hit that kudos button, for an extra greeting
> 
> FOLKS *c l a p*
> 
> yet another story that has been sitting in my docs  
> hope you enjoy???

"Bye, Tech."

"Bye, Q."

"See you tomorrow?"

Techno only smiled and nodded, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, then walking to his car.

Quackity watched him drive away before going back in. The two had just had 'QNB's Friday Movie Night', as dubbed by Quackity. 

He was still a bit shaken up, as it had been Techno's turn to pick. So, of course, he _had _to pick _Annabelle: Creation _.____

____But, as a plus, Techno had given the boy his hoodie. The one he wears pretty much every day. It was a deep red with a little crown embroidered on it._ _ _ _

____Not to mention it was, like, two times Quackity's size. This meant it literally swallowed him whole. This also meant Quackity felt like he was constantly being hugged by the man._ _ _ _

____And said hoodie was still with him. Usually, Techno would take it back by the end of the movie. But tonight, both had forgotten._ _ _ _

____He walked into the kitchen where his dad, Sam, was drinking tea. The man raised an eyebrow at the hoodie._ _ _ _

____"Techno went home?"_ _ _ _

____Quackity messed with his sleeves, "Yup."_ _ _ _

____"I see he forgot his hoodie."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah."_ _ _ _

____Sam sighed and stood, "We should probably get to bed. You can return it tomorrow." He said, then paused on his way up the stairs. "Oh, and let him know what'll happen if he gets too comfortable."_ _ _ _

____"Dad-"_ _ _ _

____Sam chuckled, "I'm just kidding, kiddo." He reassured, only to reach the top of the stairs and say "Or am I?"_ _ _ _

____Sometimes Quackity wanted to strangle his father._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____The next day, Quackity contemplated going to his house or not. He knew his address after picking up Techno a few times, but he'd never actually gone inside and met his family. Quackity knew he had two brothers: Tommy and Wilbur._ _ _ _

____Tommy was the youngest and absolutely batshit. Techno once told him about the time he snorted salt and had to go to the ER._ _ _ _

____Wilbur, on the other hand, was quite chill, but still very chaotic. He's crazy good at music, which makes Quackity excited for a guitar buddy._ _ _ _

____He snapped back into reality and forced himself to get out of the car. Quackity took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, the hoodie a comfort in his arms._ _ _ _

____There were some shouts from inside the house, which slightly worried Quackity. He had only grown up with his brother, George, who was literally sleeping all the time._ _ _ _

____The door swung open to a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The kid raised an eyebrow, "Who the fuck are you?" He asked suddenly._ _ _ _

____"Oh, uh-"_ _ _ _

____"Is that Tech's hoodie? Why do you have my brother's hoodie?"_ _ _ _

____"Tommy, who is it?!" A voice called from inside. A man came around the corner. He had medium length blonde hair and his eyes screamed 'help me'._ _ _ _

____"I don't know, Dad, some random guy-"_ _ _ _

____The man silently pushed Tommy aside, giving Quackity a small smile. "Hello, how can I help ya, mate?" He asked._ _ _ _

____Quackity smiled nervously, "Oh, um, I was just wondering if Techno was here? I have to return this to him." He lifted the hoodie slightly._ _ _ _

____Recognition flashed in the man's eyes. "Of course. Come on in, I'll have Tommy go get him." Tommy immediately sprinted away, eager to torment his brother. "I'm Phil by the way. Are you one of Techno's friends?"_ _ _ _

____Quackity could laugh at the irony. "I guess you could say that-" He was cut off by a familiar voice shouting upstairs._ _ _ _

____"What do you want, Tommy?!"_ _ _ _

____"Someones here to see you!"_ _ _ _

____"I didn't invite anyone over!"_ _ _ _

____"Well, I don't know! He said he's here for you!"_ _ _ _

____Quackity snorted, slapping a hand to his face, trying to conceal his snickers. He heard people walking down the stairs and Techno came into view._ _ _ _

____His long, pink hair was unkempt and his rectangular reading glasses sat on his nose. He wore plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt._ _ _ _

____"Quacks? The fuck are you doin' here?"_ _ _ _

____Quackity blushed slightly, "You, uh, left your hoodie at my place." He explained, holding out the red hoodie._ _ _ _

____"Oh." Techno took it, "Thanks, babe-" He stopped short, eyes widening at what he just revealed. "Wait-"_ _ _ _

____"Techno, don't tell me you just-"_ _ _ _

____"Quackity, you are not helping-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh my god, it's not my fault-"_ _ _ _

____"Boys!" Phil said, cutting the two off. "Techno, care to explain?"_ _ _ _

____Techno sighed, "Might wanna get Wilbur, Tommy." He said._ _ _ _

____Soon, Quackity was sat at a table with the whole Craft family. He was sitting next to Techno, and across from the them were Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy._ _ _ _

____"So..." Techno said._ _ _ _

____"So," Phil said, intertwining his fingers, "you wanna explain what just happened? And where you run off to every Friday night?"_ _ _ _

____This is the first time Quackity had ever seen his boyfriend actually nervous._ _ _ _

____"I guess I should explain..." He started, "This is Quackity, my...boyfriend."_ _ _ _

____Tommy and Wilbur looked shocked, however, Phil looked as if he expected it._ _ _ _

____"Every Friday night, we have a movie night at his place. Last night, I...left...my hoodie there on accident. Though I don't know why he didn't just wait until we met up again to return it."_ _ _ _

____Quackity glared at him, "I didn't really have much of a choice, Tech. My dad told me to return it as soon as possible." He said._ _ _ _

____"Who is your dad?" Phil asked._ _ _ _

____"Uh, Sam Awe."_ _ _ _

____Now everyone was shocked._ _ _ _

____"That engineer that works, like, really high up in Dream Industries?" Wilbur asked._ _ _ _

____Quackity flushed. He often forgot how popular his adoptive dad was._ _ _ _

____"Yeah. He's a bit of a nerd though, plays animal crossing, like, all day."_ _ _ _

____Tommy snorted, "That's lame-ow!"_ _ _ _

____"You act like you don't play Minecraft literally all the time." Wilbur said._ _ _ _

____Phil rubbed his temples, "Would you two shut up? I'm tryin' to talk to your brother." He said, then looked up at Techno. "I just don't know why you didn't tell me sooner. You know I would never judge you."_ _ _ _

____"I know, Dad, I just-" Quackity silently took his hand, a movement shocking the others slightly. "It's...harder to talk about this kind of stuff."_ _ _ _

____Phil smiled, "I understand. Boys, go upstairs, you don't need to be here for this." He said._ _ _ _

____"Race you upstairs!"_ _ _ _

____"Tommy, you little shit-"_ _ _ _

____Techno turned to Quackity, "I'm gonna go change, alright?" With a final squeeze of his hand, he got up and left._ _ _ _

____Phil looked over at Quackity, "Thank you, for this." He said, surprising him._ _ _ _

____"...What? For what?"_ _ _ _

____"For being with Techno." He explained, "I can tell that you're good for him. Whenever he comes home on Friday, he seems happier. Lighter." Phil's face was gentle and his smile was kind. "You seem like a good guy and I know you make him happy, so, thank you."_ _ _ _

____Quackity's chest warmed, "It's no problem, really. I...I love him." He confessed, refusing to look in the man's eyes. "A lot, actually. I just want whats best for him."_ _ _ _

____Phil's smile grew, "I'm glad we're on the same page."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> shitty??? maybe  
> is it 12:34am??? maybe  
> hotel??? trivago
> 
> n e ways that was thet


End file.
